au détour d'une mort
by x8-twilight-8x
Summary: il la rencontre dans un cimetière et ne veut plus le quitter parce qu'elle l'intrigue que ce passera-t-il?
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer

83838383838383838

838383838383838

83838383838383838

« La rue assourdissant autour de moi hurlait.

Longue mince, en grand deuil, douleur majestueuse,

Une femme passa, d'une main fastueuse

soulevant, balançant le feston et l'ourlet;

Agile et noble, avec sa jambe de statue.

Moi, je buvais, crispé comme un extravagant,

Dans son œil,ciel livide où germe l'ouragan,

La douceur qui fascine et le plaisir qui tue.

Un éclair... puis la nuit_ Fugitive beauté

Dont le regard m'a fait soudainement renaître,

Ne te verrai-je plus que dans l'éternité?

Ailleurs, bien loin d'ici! Trop tard! Jamais peut être!

Car j'ignore où tu fuis, tu ne sais où je vais,

Ô toi que j'eusse aimée, ô toi qui le savais. »(1)

Je me rappelais ce poème de Baudelaire tout en la regardant partir. Mais autour de moi aucune rue, aucun bruit sauf le crissement de ses chaussures sur le gravier. Elle me subjuguait tellement que je la suivais du regard.

_* Qui est cette inconnue pour me perturber autant* _

Son odeur, un mélange de vanille et de freesia, flottant dans l'air arriva à mon nez remplissant ma gorge de venin à une vitesse effroyable. Mon instinct de chasseur se mit en place quelques secondes en moi avec l'envie puissante de la tuer. Je me mis en position d'attaque mais lorsque je relevai la tête pour la poursuivre, le fait de la voir me stoppai et un sentiment d'incompréhension me prit. Pourtant « De ses cheveux élastiques et lourds, vivant sachet, encensoir de l'alcôve, une senteur montait, sauvage et fauve »(2), faisant de la brulure de ma gorge un puissant brasier.

Elle quitta enfin le cimetière laissant dans son sillage une légère brise de son parfum corporel que je respirai « avec ivresse et lente gourmandise ».

_*Que m'arrive-t-il?_

_ Pourquoi me suis je stoppé alors que son odeur est exquise?_

_ Comment ai-je pu résister?*_

Je fermai les yeux pour comprendre se qui s'était passé mais je ne vu dans mon esprit que son visage que son visage pâle, ses yeux couleur chocolat rougi par les larmes, sa silhouette élancé sur laquelle battait une chevelure longue d'un brun ténébreux.

_*Pourquoi elle?*_

Des tas de questions bousculèrent mon esprit me poussant dans une intense réflexion. Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais entré dans ce cimetière pour m'éloigner de ses semblables et mettre un terme à la tentation qui me narguait, et c'était elle qui me narguait le plus. Pourtant je ne faisais rien!

J'étais entrée dans ce lieu pour calmer les ardeurs du monstre en moi qui se contenait mieux depuis que j'avais repris le régime végétarien que mon père et ma famille pratiquaient. Tout autour de moi à ce moment et encore maintenant, respirait le calme de la mort, j'avais continué à marcher dans les allées jusqu'au bout du cimetière qui se terminait par une colline. Elle avait été là, à se tenir droite devant une tombe, je n'avais entendu que ses mots étant assez éloigné pour ne pas la sentir . Son discours avait été un adieu touchant à un père qu'elle avait perdu trop tôt. Elle était restée ainsi quelques minutes avant de quitter ce lieu en promettant de revenir très vite. Elle avait alors prit le chemin descendant la hauteur et j'avais pu voir qu'elle n'avait qu'une quinzaine d' année. A quoi avait-elle pu pensée devant cette tombe? Je ne me l'étais demandé qu'un peu après ses paroles, c'est ça qui je crois m'avait autant perturbé, le fait de ne pouvoir entendre ses pensés alors que mon esprit n'étais jamais au repos.

Je m'étais assis sur le sol devant la tombe, qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt sans m'en rendre compte alors que je me remémorais les évènements passé précédemment.

Sur la dalle de marbre noir était inscrit en blanc :

« Charlie Swan

Shérif vigilant

et père attentionné »

_ *Swan, ce doit être probablement être le nom de la jeune fille mais quel est son prénom*_

Une question parmi tant d'autre qui n'aurait surement pas de réponse.

_ *Mais pourquoi un shérif est-il enterré à Seattle?*_

Je tournais la tête et voyais une autre stelle où était inscrit également en blanc sur du marbre noir :

« Mari Swan

Une mère aimante

et une grand-mère

au grand cœur »

Je comprenais mieux désormais pourquoi son père était enterré à Seattle au lieu de la ville où il officier comme shérif. Tout les membres de sa famille devait être réunis sur cette colline. Je me relevais fit le tour de toutes les tombes présentent mais ne trouvai aucun autre Swan. Ma théorie était peut être fausse ou leur famille était peut être petite mais rien ne répondais au faite que je ne l'ai pas attaqué alors que son sang chantait pour moi, que ses battements de cœur captaient mes sens, mon esprit, mon corps tout entier.

_*Qui est-elle?_

_ Pourquoi je ne l'entends pas pensée?_

_ Pourquoi provoque-t-elle cette incompréhension et ces sentiments bizarre chez moi?_

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime le fiat de fermer les yeux pour voir son visage?*_

83838383838383838

838383838383838

83838383838383838

voilà le premier chapitre est clos!!!

Edward aura-t-il des réponse à ses questions vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre mais pour ça je veux des reviews....

Tout les poèmes ou citation de cette fic seront des Fleurs du Mal de Baudelaire

« A une passante » XCIII section : Tableau parisien

« Le parfum » XXXVIII (II) section : Spleen et Idéal


	2. Chapter 2

83838383838383838

838383838383838

83838383838383838

« J'aime, ô pale beauté, tes sourcils surbaissés,

D'où semblent couler des ténèbres,

Tes yeux, quoique très noirs, m'inspirent des penser,

Qui ne sont pas du tout funèbres.

Tes yeux, qui sont d'accords avec tes noirs cheveux,

Avec ta crinière élastique,

Tes yeux languissamment, me disent: « Si tu veux,

Amant de la muse plastique,

« Suivre l'espoir qu'en toi nous avons excités

Et tous les goûts que tu professes,

Tu pourras constater notre véracité

Depuis le nombril jusqu'aux fesses;

« Tu trouveras au bout de deux beaux seins bien lourds,

Deux larges médailles de bronze,

Et sous un ventre uni, doux comme du velours,

Bistré comme la peau d'un bonze,

Une riche toison qui, vraiment, est la soeur

De cette énorme chevelure, et qui t'égale en épaisseur,

Nuit sans étoiles, Nuit obscure! »

Les jours étaient passés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais resté devant la tombe de son père à chercher les réponses à mes questions mais seul son visage m'était apparue. Tout était mort, le silence, le décor... Sans avoir pourquoi je me sentais vide et lourd comme s'il me manquait quelque chose.

Le deuxième jour, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, je me suis alors caché dans un mausolée pour ne pas attirer l'attention des personnes venues se recueillie sur la tombe de leur proche. Le désespoirs me rongeai, je me demandai si j'aurai la chance de la voir, de toucher sa peau diaphane, de la consolai pour que plus aucune larme ne soit versé par ses si beaux yeux.

*_Que m'arrive-t-il?*_ Je ne la savais pas mais je voulais comprendre.

Le troisième jour avait apporté lui aussi son lot de questions sur mes penchants au plaisir de la chair que mon esprit émettait quand je pensais à ma mystérieuse inconnue. Des envies que je n'avais jamais eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui firent leur apparition. Avant ces jours je n'avais jamais eu l'envie de toucher quelqu'un de l'embrasser, de la sentir...

Le quatrième jour était identique aux autres. Le manque se faisait plus pressant; les questions étaient plus nombreuse. Le temps qui passait peser sur moi.

_ *Ne viendra-t-elle plus ici? Elle aavait pourtant dit qu'elle reviendrait à nouveau dès qu'elle le pourrait!*_

J'avais l'espoir fou de la revoir mais cette journée passa come les autres dansl'absence de l'être tant attendu.

Le cinquième jour je me suis remis devant la tombe et là je me suis souvenu de la première fois où je l'avais vu. Elle avait cette posture digne des grandes reines. Ses cheveux bruns volaient dans l'air tandis que ses mains retenaient les pans de son manteau. Je me voyais près d'elle, l'entourant de mes bras pour la protéger du vent. Je me voyais glissé ma tête vers son cou, rapprochant de plus en plus ma bouche, non pour la mordre mais pour lui donner un tendre baiser en vue de la consoler, pour qu'elle cesse ses pleurs qui me tuais. Ce jour là je désirais être près d'elle pour la protéger de tous les maux qui pouvaient l'atteindre.

_*Mais pourquoi?_

_ D'où me vient cet instinct protecteur que j'ai envers elle?*_

83838383838383838

838383838383838

83838383838383838

voilà le deuxième chapitre est terminé, le pauvre Edward il a toujours rien comprit à ce qu'il lui arrive


	3. Chapter 3

83838383838383838

838383838383838

83838383838383838

« A la très chère, A la très belle

Qui remplit mon cœur de clarté,

A l'ange, à l'idole immortelle.

Salut en l'immortalité!

Elle se répand dans ma vie

Comme un air imprégné de sel

Et dans mon âme inassouvie

Verse le goût de l'éternel.

Sachet toujours frais qui parfume

L'atmosphère d'un cher réduit,

Encensoir oublié qui fume

En secret à travers la nuit,

Comment, amour incorruptible,

T'exprimer avec vérité?

Grain de musc qui gis, invisible,

Au fond de mon éternité! »

Le sixième jour arriva. J'avais perdu l'espoir de la revoir et me morfondais dans un coin éloigné et sombre d'où je pouvais tout voir mais où personne ne pouvait me voir. Les heures passèrent nous emmenant à un peu pus de midi. Le soleil était à son zénith et je savais que si je sortais de ma cachette mon corps brillerait comme des millions de petits diamants assemblé l'un à l'autre pour me former.

Une brise légère souffla vers moi transportant avec elle une odeur légère, sauvage et fauve où un mélange de vanille et de freesia s'imposait.

_* Odeur douce,odeur connu, odeur de mon cœur que le temps ma semblé long sans toi*_

Je relevais a tête de ma position de prostré pour voir d'où venait ce merveilleux arôme même si je savais déjà qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tombe de son père.

Je la vis enfin...Cette fois-ci elle ne portait pas les vêtements sombre pourvu à tout enterrement. Elle arborait une tenue classique, sobre et chic.

_*Je pense qu'Alice aurait adoré *_

Ses cheveux bruns encadrés son visage où régnait encore une « aurore » de tristesse alors que je la voyais lumineuse et souriante. Elles 'approchait doucement du lieu de toutes ses peines, de ses amers chagrin. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les pleurs qui se déversaient encore et encore sur son visage aussi pâle que le mien.

« Pauvre grande beauté!le magnifique fleuve

De tes pleurs aboutit dans mon cœur soucieux,

Ton mensonge m'enivre, et mon âme s'abreuve

Au flot que la Douleur fait jaillir de tes yeux!

_Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle? Elle, beauté parfaite

Qui mettrait à ses pieds le genre humain vaincu,

Quel mal mystérieux ronge son flanc d'athlète? »

Les larmes dont s'abreuver sa peau était autant de flammes qui me brûlais. Plus je l'observai et plus je me disais que le visage que j'avais d'elle dans mes pensées ne faisait pas honneur à sa beauté.

Elle avança sur le chemin de la colline qui menait droit aux tombes de sa famille. Durant tout sont trajet je la couvai du regard de peur qu'elle ne se blesse en tombant après les nombreux faux pas qu'elle avait effectué pendant son court chemin.

La distance qui nous séparait m' été insupportable, je voulais être le plus proche d'elle est le plus longtemps. Je décidai donc de quitter ma cachette pour me mettre à l'ombre du mausolée qui se trouvait à la gauche de la tombe de son père, de là j'étais sur d'avoir une vue grandiose de sa magnifique personne.

Je me lançai de ma vitesse surhumaine et me trouvai dans l'ombre du bâtiment sans que personne ne m'aie vu. Je pouvais enfin être aussi proche d'elle qui m'étais permis de par ma nature. Son odeur chatouillait mon odorat mais rien en moi ne voulait l'attaquer tout au contraire je voulais la protéger des démons que ce monde cachait.

Après un siècle d'existence je voyais enfin la lumière et je pouvais dire que les Anges existaient car j'avais trouvé le mien. Cette inconnue était mon Ange et devant sa beauté mon coeur mort depuis longtemps se serra. Chose extraordinaire pour mon espèce mais vrai. Je l'avais trouvé comme les membres de ma famille. Je l'avais trouvé cette personne qui me remplit de clarté, qui me fait accepter aujourd'hui mon immortalité de par le fait que je l'avais rencontré.

J'en étais sure à cet instant cet inconnue aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons comme un puits sans fond devenant ma raison.

A ce moment j'ai su que je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse et mon seul moyen était de veiller sur ces tombes et de les embellir.

_* Mon inconnu, Ma Swan je t'aime *_

83838383838383838

838383838383838

83838383838383838


	4. Chapter 4

83838383838383838

838383838383838

83838383838383838

« Connais-tu, comme moi, la douleur savoureuse,

Et de toi fais-tu dire : « Oh! L'homme singulier! »

_J'allais mourir. C'était dans mon âme amoureuse,

Désir mêlé d'honneur, un mal particulier;

Angoisse et vif espoir, sans humeur factieuse.

Plus allait se vidant le fatal sablier,

Plus ma torture était âpre et délicieuse;

Tout mon cœur s'arrachait au monde familier.

J'étais comme l'enfant avide du spectacle,

Haïssant le rideau comme on hait un obstacle...

Enfin la vérité froide se révéla;

J'étais mort sas surprise, et la terrible aurore

m' enveloppait._En quoi! ,'est-ce donc que cela?

La toile était levée et j'attendais encore. »

Peu après son départ, j'étais allé à une cabine téléphonique. J'avais alors composé le numéro de la seul qui arriverait à comprendre ma décision de par son don. J'avais espère qu'Alice saurait déjà dans qu'elle situation je me trouvai pour ne pas avoir à expliquer. La conversation avait été longue, je me rappelais encore de la voix enjoué de ma sœur :

« Salut, Edward!

_Salut Alice!

_Alors quand est-ce que tu nous la présente?

_Qui ça? Lui avais je répondu un peu surprit

_Eh ben ta compagne!

_Je... Alice, je ne suis avec personne

_Arrête de mentir je vous ai vu

_Alice je ne te mens pas, je ne suis avec personne... vraiment! A propos d'un retour..Je..Alice...je ne reviendrais pas enfin pas tout de suite...

_Edward, tu ne peux pas faire ça, toute la famille attendait ton retour avec impatience, si c'est par rapport à ton régime alimentaire on t'aidera comme avec Jasper...Edward tu dois revenir!

_Alice ça n'a rien avoir avec mon régime , ça fait un moment que je suis redevenu végétarien...mais je suis rattaché à un lieu qui est très important pour moi.

_Tu parles du cimetière où tu vis, je t'ai vu dans une de mes visions sans cesse à ce lieu, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spéciale? J'ai l'impression que ça à un rapport avec cette brune dont tu es proche, c'est elle qui t'empêche de revenir? Ne l'écoute pas Edward, reviens à la maison!

_Non Alice, je suis seul ici et oui c'est à cause de ce cimetière, je dois resté c'est important pour moi...Alice...

_Oui

_Je voudrais savoir...euh...Qu'as-tu vus dans ta vision?

_Celle où tu es avec une brune?

_Oui

_Eh bien vous êtes dans ce cimetière, assis devant deux tombes dont je ne vois pas les inscriptions. Sa tête repose sur ton épaule, je n'arrive aps à voir son visage, juste ses cheveux. Elle releve la tête et tu dépose un baiser sur son front en lui disant que tu l'aime...Voilà

_Ok, merci Alice. Je compte sur toi pour garder cette vision pour toi et pour calmer la situation sur ma non-arriver...Je te remercie pour tout Alice. Vous me manquez tous.

_Nous aussi tu nous manque

_Aurevoir Alice

_Aurevoir Edward »

La vision d'Alice m'avait perturbé.

_ *Comment est-ce possible?Je ne peux être aussi proche de mon inconnue, je suis un monstre incapable d'être aimé par un être aussi pur qu'elle.*_

Je devais l'aimée dans l'ombre, dans le secret des ténèbres de ce cimetière.

_ *Mais ce peut-il qu'elle m'accepte néanmoins?_

_ Se peut-il que malgré ma nature je puisse être proche d'elle?*_

La vision qu'Alice avait eu était impossible... Les humains nous fuyaient, c'étaient dans leur instinct de survie. Alice avait du se tromper par le fait qu'elle ne connaissais pas la nature de celle que j'aimais.

_ *Comment aurait-elle pu savoir?*_

C'était rare; même inexistant par le passé, qu'un vampire tombe amoureux d'une humaine

« Sans cesse à mes côtés s'agite le Démon

Il nage autour de moi comme un air impalpable

Je l'avale et le sens qui brûle mon poumon

Et l'emplit d'un désir éternelle et coupable »

Les jours, les semaines, les mois étaient passé mais elle n'était pas revenu. J'avais sombré petit à petit dans une sorte de dépression axée sur l'embellissement des tombes de sa famille. J'étais allé voir un architecte pour rendre le cadre paysagiste de la colline plus secret, plus renfermé...

Après cela, je m'étais rendu chez un tailleur de pierre de marbre noir pour lui commandé deux stelles aux mesures de Charlie et Marie Swan ainsi que deux dalles pour remplacer les immondes plaques de béton qui fermaient les trous où étaient entreposés les corps de sa défuntes famille. J'avais de plus commandé pour décorer les dalles de marbre des liserés d'or qui entoureraient les inscription qui seront également en or.

Les commandes faites chez le marchand de pierre, je me dirigeais chez le fleuriste le plus réputé de la ville et lui demandais un aménagement complet de l'espace entourant les tombes avec des fleurs qui mettraient le plus l'accent sur une forme de cocon d'intimité où l'o pourrait se recueillir en toute intimité. Je n'avais qu'une obsession: rendre les tombes les plus belles pour qu'elles soient à la hauteur de mon inconnu.

Tout fut près en un mois e plus de six mois après sa dernière visite les tombes furent ornées et entourées de tout ce que l'architecte avait prévu. Lorsque tout fut fini j'admirais l'œuvre que j'avais crée pour son bonheur.

Des que j'eus fini mon projet d'embellissement, je me remis dans ma sorte de catatonie sous le manque de mon inconnu. Je dépérissais de jour en jour, n'allant presque plus chassé. Mes yeux étaient devenus noir onyx sous la sensations de soif qui me taraudait la gorge.

Les mois continuaient à défiler et son absence me pesait de plus en plus. Je restais prostré dans mon coin à observer les tombes dans u quelconque espoir de la voir. De temps en temps je me permettais le délice de voir son visage en fermant les yeux même si je savais que ce souvenir n'était qu'une p^le copie de sa beauté originel.

83838383838383838

838383838383838

83838383838383838

Le rêve d'un curieux (La mort) CXXV

La destruction (Fleurs du mal) CIX


	5. Chapter 5

83838383838383838

838383838383838

83838383838383838

« Quand je te vois passer, ô ma chère indolente,

Au chant des instrument qui se brise au plafond

Suspendant ton allure harmonieuse et lente,

Et promenant l'ennui de ton regard profond;

Quand je te contemple, aux faux du gaz qui le colore,

Ton front pâle, emballé par un morbide attrait,

Où les torches du soir allument une aurore,

Et tes yeux attirants comme ceux d'un portrait,

Je me dis qu'elles est belle! Et bizarrement fraîche!

Le souvenir massif, royale et lourde tour,

La couronne, et son coeur, meurtri comme une pêche

Est mûr, comme son corps, pour le savant amour.

Es-tu le fruit d'automne aux saveurs souveraines?

Es-tu vase funèbre attendant quelques pleurs,

Parfum qui fait rêver aux oasis lointaines,

Oreiller caressant, ou corbeille de fleurs?

Je sais qu'il est des yeux,des plus mélancoliques,

Qui ne recèlent point de secrets précieux;

Beaux écrins sans joyaux, médaillons sans reliques,

Plus vides, plus profonds que vous-mêmes, Ô cieux!

Mais ne suffit-il pas que tu sois l'apparence,

Pour réjouir un cœur qui fuit la vérité?

Qu'importe ta bêtise ou ton indifférence?

Masque ou décor, salut! J'adore ta beauté. »

Aujourd'hui, j'espérais la voir car aujourd'hui était le jour anniversaire de la mort de son père. Je m'étais mis à l'abri des feuillages d'un arbre non loin des tombes pour mieux la voir de mon perchoir.

_* Qu'avait-elle fait toute cette année ?_

_ Avait-elle fait son deuil ?_

_ Etait-elle heureuse dans sa vie ?_

_ Avait-elle trouvé l'amour ? *_

Tant de questions qui je le su resteraient sans réponses. Je patientai en silence, faisant fuir les quelques animaux présents dans cet arbre.

_*Ma nature serait toujours ma nature *_

Je comptais les secondes, les une après les autres, puis se furent les minutes et enfin les heures.

Lorsque deux heures furent passé je perdis l'espoir de la voir. J'étais là assis entre les branches de mon refuge. J'avais le visages baissé dans un rictus peiné, le dos affaissé, le regard vide...

_* C'est fini, elle ne reviendra plus jamais, je ne la reverrais plus... Le soleil de ma noire immortalité a disparu._

_ Que vais-je devenir sans elle ?_

_ Je ne reverrais plus ses magnifique yeux bruns, son regards si envoutant et si profond. Je ne pourrais plus m'extasié sur son si beau sourire qui illumine ses traits endurci par la peine. Je n'entendrai plus le doux chant de sa voix si musical ainsi que le son de ses pas sous ses mouvements d'une grâce époustouflante. Je ne sentirais plus cette exquise odeur de vanille et de freesia que son merveilleux corps dégageait. Je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de toucher sa peau diaphane qui j'en suis certaine t aussi douce que du satin..._

_ Je ne pourrais vivre plus longtemps sans sa présence...*_

« Dans les caveaux d'insondables tristesse

Où le destin m'a déjà relégué

Où jamais n'entre un rayon rose et gai;

Où, seul la nuit,maussade hôtesse,

je suis comme un peintre qu'un Dieu moqueur

Condamne à peindre, hélas sur les ténèbres

Où cuisinier aux appétits funèbres,

Je fais bouillir et je mange mon coeur.

Par instant brille et s'allonge et s'étale

Un spectre fait de grâce et de splendeur.

A sa rêveuse allure orientale,

Quand il atteint sa totale grandeur

Je reconnais ma belle visiteuse:

C'est elle! Noire et pourtant lumineuse »

Soudain, j'entendis le son du gravier qui crissent lorsqu'on marche. Je relevais la tête mais ne vu rien à cause de ma position de prostré qui faisait que les branchages se retrouvaient dans mon visages. Le crissement continuait mais outre cela je n'entendais rien, aucunes pensées n'atteignaient mon esprit...

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, elle était venu, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle puisque je n'entendais rien...

Je me relevais pour voir son visage, j'étais heureux qu'il n'y ai pas de soleil sinon on m'aurait vu scintillait comme une boule à facette ce qui m'aurait fait repérer par mon Ange.

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'au pied de la colline d'où elle pu voir les changements effectué. A cet instant elle s'avança plus rapidement franchissant les derniers mètres qui la séparait de son funeste passé.

J'entendis un « Oh mon Dieu, c'est si beau!... » qui me rendu heureux de tout les efforts fournis. Je la vis prendre son téléphone de ses doigts fins et agiles. Elle tapota les touches surement pour écrire un message puis se mit à regarder le chef d'œuvre que j'avais érigé pour elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard son téléphone vibra signe d'une réponse. Elle le prit en main et u rapidement se qu'on lui avait envoyé. Son visage qui était il y a quelque instant souriant devient tourmenté sous un signe d'incompréhension.

Elle se retourna et descendu la colline pour ensuite prendre le chemin menant vers l'entrée.

_ *Pourquoi partir si tôt mon Ange?_

_ Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de bien voir ton si beau visage*_

Je sautais à terre pour la suivre puis me mis à sa suite. Elle avançai lentement comme sous l'effet d'une grande concentration. Je la vu plusieurs fois se retourné comme si elle savait que je l'épiais.

Arrivée à l'entrée, elle ne franchit pas le grand portail la faisant quitté le cimetière mais ce dirigea vers la loge du gardien.

_* Que va-t-elle faire là bas ?*_

Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle?

_Bonjour, j'aurais une question à vous posez?

_Je vous écoute

_En faite ça concerne deux tombes auquel on a fait plusieurs modifications, enfin quelques c'est peu dire, je voudrais savoir qui en l'auteur pour le remerciai! Le travail effectué est vraiment magnifique et me sens redevable.

_Ah les tombes Swan!

_Oui, c'est cela, ce sont mes défunts proches

_Je ne sais pas qui c'est, je l'ai juste vu de loin, c'est un jeune homme assez grand, élancé, aux cheveux cuivré mais vous allez peut être le voir, il vient tout les jours et je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui

_Merci pour tout,au revoir et désolé du changement

_Non ce n'est rien Mademoiselle Swan, au revoir »

Elle avait aimé et voulait me remerciait. Mon coeur et mon esprit voulaient criés leur joie. Elle sortit de la loge me laissant juste le temps de me caché derrière une tombe qu'elle reprit le chemin de la colline. Je me mis à nouveau à sa suite et me remis dans mon arbre pour la voir sans me faire voir, le tout à ma vitesse vampirique pour qu'elle ne me remarqua pas.

Je pus enfin la voir à ma guise le temps de son recueillement. Ses cheveux bruns avait légèrement poussé et voletaient autour de son magnifique visage diaphane. Ses yeux marrons aussi profond qu'un puits reflétaient une nouvelle joie de vivre et ses lèvres pleines et rouge prononçaient les mots de son renouveau.

Les heures passèrent mais l'inconnu ne parti pas. Elle prit son téléphone et pianota sur les touches surement pour demander qu'on vint la chercher. Quand elle eut fini son téléphone rejoignia sa poche et elle continua son recueillement dans une position allongé.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas alors que la nuit était tombé.

83838383838383838

838383838383838

83838383838383838

L'amour du mensonge (Tableaux parisiens) XCVIII

Les ténébres (I) dans Un fantôme (Spleen et Idéal) XXXVIII


End file.
